Kagami and Neuro
by WuRei
Summary: When Neuro meets The Mirror who is in search of its own powerful new master, many things happened. It is just a short encounter, but the memory remains in Neuro, Kagami and Yako life forever.
1. Act 1 : Meet Yako

**MEET YAKO**

I can remember that day vividly, it is raining heavily that time. I just returned home from school when I passed by a park and saw Neuro, standing in the middle of the park, alone. Usually, I would come to him since he might be in the middle of mystery and would surely needs my help.

But at that time, I felt that he is an entirely different person, more like a hallucination in that heavily pouring rain. I decided to leave him be and waited for him in the office instead.

"You're late three seconds slug." said Neuro with his hand already plunged my head into the wall just as I entered the office.

"I'm sorry, but surely three seconds means nothing right?" I said with a muffled voice behind his hand that covered my face. He removed his hand and jumped from the ceiling.

"In one second, thousand mystery could go stale. I have taught you that didn't I?" he said, giving me an uncomfortable look.

"Okay, I understand." I answered quickly, knowing that I would get a punishment if I object.

"Well, just understanding will not do much to that pathetic brain of yours." I guess I knew where this is going...

"I shall let you devour mud balls from demon world. One mud ball for one second, since it's good for your memory."

"Devour whaat? I don't think I'll be having any more memories after devouring _that thing_!" I cried helplessly as he grinned devilishly and took out a test tube from his pocket. I can already see three nightmares inside that thing.

"Ah, by the way, what are you doing in the park just now?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"When did I go outside?" he asked, calmly tossing the mud ball into his hand, apparently thinking of shoving it into my mouth. But suddenly, the punishment didn't interest me anymore.

"You didn't? But I just saw you in the park before coming here."

"You sure it was me?" he asked with an evil grin, fiddling the mud balls in his hand.

"I'm pretty sure, no one else have that same hairstyle, blue coat, and hairclip like yours." I said. At this point, his eyes moved to the left, perhaps he is thinking of the same thing that I think.

"Ah well, looks like you are imagining things due to hunger, here, eat this." he said and swiftly shoved all three mud balls into my mouth. I'm nearly chocked and tried to spit out the gory thing but he grip my mouth shut so hard that I can never do that.

"But it really bothers me if someone tried to impersonate me out of the blue." he said and let me go, only after I had gulped down the horrible mud balls, I felt my face turn green and rushed to the open window.

"If you ever meet that guy again, make sure you keep an eye on him." he told me nonchalantly as I tried hard to vomit the mud balls.

"Understood?" he said, banging my head on the windowpane.

"Understood..."

The next day, I went to the park once again. I was hoping to find a clue about the pseudo Neuro. But surprisingly, I found Neuro, already in the park, he is leaning by a tree and scanning the park, as if waiting for someone.

"Neuro!" I called and waved to him.

He looked at my way, just as I'm about to run to him, he suddenly walked towards me. I almost gasped. Neuro is proud enough to do something like that, usually, he'll be waiting for me to come towards him.

"What is it?" he asked. I was speechless for a moment.

"I was wondering where has you been, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing." he answered briefly. Smiling at me.

Now I'm pretty sure that this man is not Neuro. Neuro will never do nothing, plus he'll surely started to hit my head or something whenever he sees me. _Then who is this?_I eyed him carefully. He looked exactly the same as ever, hair, emerald eyes, blue coat, gloves, cravat...

"Something matter?" he asked. I jolted for a bit.

"Ah, nothing! Well, why don't we return to the office then?" I said, quickly turn away from him. Then, a sudden thought strike me. _Who else can impersonate someone this perfect except X?_

"Okay." he answered. I'm almost jumped.

"Ye... Yeah, let's go!" I cried cheerily and walked away.

He is following me closely from behind. Every step I take felt so heavy, if he is really X, my life will be in danger and Neuro still didn't know about this. But if I brought this man to Neuro, perhaps he'll knew what to do.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I was too focused on the pseudo Neuro behind me that I quickly answer it without thinking.

"Where are you slug? I'm at the park now, come here!" command Neuro from my phone. I froze.

"Neuro..." quickly, I turned to my back where the pseudo-Neuro is still there behind me. Unfortunately, healready heard Neuro's voice from the phone and quickly turned to run away.

"He's running towards you Neuro! He's running back to the park!" I cried while running after him.

Everything happened in an instant. The pseudo-Neuro suddenly flew back to me and before I realize it, Neuro is already on top of him, knocking his head to the ground. He instantly locked his movement by gripping the psuedo-Neuro's throat firmly.

"My, my... Lookie there... Another me!" exclaimed Neuro. I was surprised myself. Both of them looked exactly alike as if they are mirroring themselves! The pseudo-Neuro tried to struggle, but Neuro's hand firmly gripped his throat.

"You are not X, nor XI. Who are you?" asked Neuro.

"I'm not telling anyone except my master!"

"Is your master a human?" the pseudo-Neuro blinked, confused by the question.

"Don't look down on him! He is the best mage ever."

"I see, well then, I'm a Demon, that makes me your master's master!" Neuro let out an evil laugh before he summoned one of his evil tools that I have never seen before.


	2. Act 2 : Meet Kagami

**MEET KAGAMI**

I cried as hard as I could when the threads from the horrible-looking doll pierce into me. The pain is unbearable, as if I was sliced through. Then, in an instant, the pain gone. I gasped.

The real Neuro finally freed his hand from my throat. I took that chance to kick him away and run. I was just barely able to make a step when my body suddenly moved to face him.

"Where are you going little lamb?" asked Neuro with a sly smile. Then I realized that he had controlled me at the moment the threads went into me. I struggled to break free, but it is impossible.

"Now, tell me, who is your master?" he asked, moving his face close to mine. His glowing emerald eyes stared deep into me.

"I... I won't tell!" I cried helplessly. Neuro laughed.

"I guess you need a little training... How about bowing low to me now?" he said. I thought he is crazy for ordering me like that when my body suddenly moved and before I realized it, I was already on my knees. I gasped. Neuro gave out a maniacal laugh.

"Interesting! Now tell me who is your master!" he said and pressed my head with his feet. I knew I can't deny him any longer.

"...I... I don't have one now..." I said helplessly.

"How can you look so much like me?"  
"I am a mirror, I can impersonate anyone I want."

"Then why did you choose to impersonate me?"

"That's... Because you are strong..." there is a moment pause before Neuro snorted.

"Splendid! Splendid! Now you should be grateful because the great Nougami Neuro shall be your master!" he said. I gasped.

"Eh? But you don't have the permission from Guardian of the book! You can't use me!" I cried in despair. Neuro pressed down my head harder.

"I am your master's master. Try to defy me then." he said, lifting my head with his feet. He glared at me with a menacing stare, I knew it was hopeless to object him even if I wanted to.

"I understand... But you have to release me once my new master which has been approved by the guardians found me!" I cried. Neuro shot me a smirk.

"Fine then." he puts down his feet.

"From now on, I shall call you Kagami as in mirror, well, until your master finds you then, you have to work under me!" he said. I was speechless. How can I ever gotten into this mess?

"Come along now my own XI! I'll show you your new home!" he said and walked away, followed by the girl whom I met earlier. Though I tried to hesitate, my body followed him. I almost cried, things had gone quite wrong! I knew he is something different, I should have not impersonate him. But everything happened so fast before I even had the chance to stop it.

Neuro brought me back to his office along with the girl. He took out a file containing pictures of various people and showed it to me.

"This is X, try to impersonate him." he commanded. I look at the picture of a white haired boy and immediately mirrored the image. Neuro clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Now, can you impersonate his fighting skills too?" he asked.

"Umm, I am a mirror, I only reflect what shown in front of me..." there is a pause.

"That's a pity, I have high hope for you, but looks like you failed me..."

_I should be the one who is disappointed now!_

I changed back to Neuro's form as the real Neuro fell into a deep thought. I glanced to my side where the girl is looking at me with an intent look.

"What?" I asked. She jolted a bit before turning away with reddened ears.

"No, just thought how much both of you looked alike, almost like a twins..."she said with a little chuckle. I was about to object when suddenly Neuro stands up.

"That's it Yako! If he can't impersonate the person 100%, at the very least, he can be my twins!" cried Neuro, pointing his middle finger directly to me.

"Which means?" asked Yako as I moved his pointing finger away from poking my face.

"He can be my substitute when I need to rest, or even be the bait that will lure persons like Sicks to my own trap!" he said cheerily while poking my forehead.

"As if that will work! I can't impersonate your nature, I'm just the exact image of you!" I said, tossing his hand aside again. He paused at my answer.

"Hmm... True enough..." he said. I was just about to sigh with relief when his hand suddenly grabbed my head.

"Then, you need a training to be the exact me!" he said to my terrified face.

"No... No... You can't show that face, always smile with the evil intent." he said, smiling like a demon before my face. I almost screamed with fright, but I braced myself to copy his face – it felt terrible when I was the one who do it. Neuro smiled with satisfaction.

"Now, your manners should be like me too! Stay calm when you face any dangers, no! Stop fidgeting! Stand upright!"

"Wait! Right now? But I thought my job is just being your substitute?" I asked.

"Yes. You shall be my substitute any time sooner."

"But I..."

"Nay! I don't like that way of talking! No buts and no because! Just accept whatever happens like a gentleman." he said, squeezing my check.

"Owowowow!" I cried.

"Not that too!" announced Neuro as he pulls my check to form a smile. Yako laughed loudly while watching us and when I realized it, I had to undergo a stupid training to be this person (in the most painful way too). I just wished I haven't even mirroring him or get caught in the first place. Everything is like hell, I just wish my owner found me sooner.

It is just two days after I met the real Neuro, I finally found the new owner of the Book of Clow, she is just a small girl, much to my disappointment. At the very least, I hope my real owner is someone strong and smart like Neuro (but not that sadistic).


	3. Act 3 : Meet Neuro

**ACT 3 : MEET NEURO**

"So, what do you need me to do about it?" I asked Kagami when he asked about his owner.

Kagami didn't reply. By his looks, I can tell that he can't decide whom he should choose. I sighed.

"What does she looks like?" I asked. Kagami immediately changed his looks into a 10-year old girl in school uniform with two ponytails. I almost burst out laughing when he changed back to my form with an annoyed look.

"Are you sure that weakling is your master?"

"I'm pretty sure, she has been appointed by the Guardian of the Book."

"There must be a reason why the Guardians choose her." Kagami bit his lip, unable to reply.

"Well, why don't you confirm it?" I asked glancing at him. There is a moment pause before he answered.

"I guess so, how do I confirm it?" he asked. I snorted.

"I have taught you all the necessary things right? Why don't you practice it?" I said. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"But, if she exceeded my expectations... You know what would happen right?"

"As bright as day." I answered briefly. Kagami looked at me without a word.

"Go then." I said and pushed his head.

"I really wanted to... But right now you're sitting on top of me, how can I move about?" he answered with annoyed voice.

"Opps, sorry!"

Having been with him for these past week has made me realize how independent magical items could be if they possessed the thing called feelings. Kagami is one such magical card from the Book of Clow. A book that contain magical cards that possessed elemental powers.

Kagami is only a mirror, but I have high hopes that he could evolve more like Yako. But for now, maybe I'll just let him understand his position, right now he is more like a child seeking for the most satisfying self. He did so by impersonating me, but I wonder what will happen if developed the thing called feelings, which I didn't have?

"Neuro! Bad news!" cried Yako as she barge into the office later that afternoon.

"What is it vermin? You just woke me from an important daydream." I asked, glancing at her. She rolled her eyes, clearly didn't like the way I snorted.

"It's Kagami! He impersonate a girl and now is making such ruckus in the town! How do we stop him?" she cried. I shove a book into her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Leave him be. It was me who told him to do that." I said to her face. She stared at me for a moment before spitting out the book from her mouth.

"Why?" she asked.

"You can say that is my evil way of having fun." I grinned.

"Even so... Involving common people... That's too much..."

"Common people indeed! We shall see if that brat fits to be common people." I announced. Yako lifted her eyebrows and went to the door.

"I don't know where are you going with this, but I'll be keeping watch on Kagami. I don't want him to do anything stupid that you asked for."

"Yes, begone and make sure he is safe." I said shooing her. She threw me an annoyed look before disappearing outside the door.

It is until the next day that Yako return back to the office with a solemn look on her face, unlike the usual. I noticed something is wrong since Kagami is not with her.

"Where is Kagami?" I asked. She fell silent for a while.

"I tried to stop him yesterday, but I failed and lost track of him." she said in low voice.

"The last time you've seen him?"

"He impersonating that girl and tried to kill that girl's brother. I tried to follow them, but I missed him on the way." she said. There is a moment silence.

"Why don't you say anything?" she asked. I turned to face her and smiled.

"Because my dear Yako, that girl has certainly beats me. She is truly Kagami's owner." Yako stared at me with disbelieving eyes.

She is about to open her mouth when there is a knock. Yako turned to opened the door, but found no one outside. I turned to the mirror near to Akane's desk. The knock comes from there. I went to the mirror and immediately saw the girl whom Kagami has been chasing yesterday, his real owner. I immediately knew it is Kagami.

"Bless thee, Kagami!" I said as he turned to my form, smiling serenely.

"I'm sorry Neuro. I wanted to tell you yesterday..." he said. Yako ran to my side and stared at the mirror.

"Kagami!" she exclaimed. I hit her head on the wall before she even has the chance to speak further.

"Don't worry. Tell me her name." I asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura, she is weak, unlike you."

"I thought so, why did you follow her then?" he paused for a while.

"I don't know... But I don't think it is a bad idea..."

"Yako told me you tried to kill that girl's brother, and why is that?" at this point, Kagami blushed a little.

"I know I shouldn't go that far... But I..."

"You failed tough." I said. Kagami nodded.

"But still, I believe you had the chance to end that human's life. What's stopping you?"I asked. Kagami paused again.

"Is it because I told you to never kill humans?"

"Ay...Nay!"Kagami shook his head.

"Then I believe the boy is the reason. He knows your secret didn't he?" Kagami gasped. I was right after all.

"I don't believe it! I didn't show my true nature at all but how does he know?"

"I have no idea either. But from what you have told me, it seems you hesitated to kill him is not because of that fear." I said looking directly at him. He stared back at me, utterly confused.

"But what is it? This pain I felt when he told me to finish him off..." he said in low voice, his hand grabbed his cravat. I sighed.

"You will understand soon if you stick with that pathetic owner of yours."

"But why?" he asked.

"She has something which I don't have, that is innocence and feelings. So it is better if you were with her than me." there is a moment silence as he stared deep into my eyes. In a moment, his hesitation disappeared from his face.

"From the first moment I laid my eyes to you, I knew you are something different. Who are you Neuro? Why didn't you're the same as any other human? Why didn't you shocked to learn that I'm not human in the first place?" asked Kagami. I chuckled.

"I am your master's master, a demon to be exact." I said calmly. Kagami gasped, clearly shocked.

"No wonder..."

"Surprised?" I asked. He paused before he shook his head and smiled at me.

"Well, I'm not a man too..." said Kagami before he changed into a greenish girl with long hair, holding a big round mirror on her pearly white hands.

"Your true form? Heheh... No wonder you are soft like Yako!" I laughed. Kagami smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you demon Neuro.." she said and turning to Yako who watched us intently all the time.

"And you too Yako!" she said before disappearing into a mist in the mirror.

"Goodbye!" she cried from the mirror. I just waited there until I saw my own reflection in the mirror. I blinked, there is no more Kagami. I turned to Yako who now standing beside me, facing the mirror too.

"She is in love didn't she?" asked Yako, staring into the mirror. I grabbed her head and turned it to me swiftly that it snapped. She cried as she faced me.

"I don't know, but I do know that she has feelings and she only needs to understand that to be strong, thus I can't help her." I said, moving back to my desk.

"How about me? What do I need to be strong, Neuro?" asked Yako. I turned back to her. I smiled. _You just need me Yako. _

"What? Why are you smiling?" she cried. Running towards me with a confused face. I turned away from her, hiding my grin.

"Not... Telling..."


End file.
